


In Which Bucky Never Listens

by beardandbooty



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sub!Bucky, Sub!Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardandbooty/pseuds/beardandbooty
Summary: Bucky touches himself after you've expressly told him not to. God, he never listens.





	In Which Bucky Never Listens

**Author's Note:**

> An amazing ask that we got on the Beard + Booty tumblr: "Bucky touching himself about you and u walk in on him. Dom/sub. I’m sorry but that just does something to me. I would love if u could do Tysm xx"

Bucky knew he shouldn’t but, fuck, you’d been ‘too busy’ for days. He couldn’t handle any more of this, he hadn’t been permitted to touch you or himself in over a week and he was going insane. He wasn’t used to being denied by you. Especially when you waltzed in every night looking like you did, with a smirk on your lips, and some teasing comment about how he looks so wound up lately and that he should go to the gym to release some of that tension. 

He shoved his tight boxers down his thighs, flinging them across the room. The last thing on his mind is where they landed, his thoughts are just filled with you. You and pure lust and the gorgeous tension that his making his body taut like a fucking livewire. 

God, you knew just what to do to get him so wound up. You knew how to swing your hips when you were walking away from him, you knew how to ‘accidentally’ grind your hips against him when he was pressed against you at night. 

Bucky was nearly in a frenzy now as he fell onto the bed, he was dizzy with the thrill of being bad and disobeying you. His hand moved to palm his cock as he wondered if he could finish himself off before you got home. 

The only thing filling the room was the sound of Bucky: the steady rhythm of his own hand on his cock, the rough breaths falling from his lips, the sheets shifting underneath him. 

He knows he’s in trouble when he hears your key in the door but he doesn’t care anymore. He didn’t care if everyone could see him like this, sprawled out on the bed with the sheets pushed haphazardly to the side and your name on his lips, he just needed an orgasm and he was getting close. 

You weren’t even surprised at the scene you found before you when you walked into the bedroom. Honestly, you were just surprised that Bucky had lasted this long, but still, he was being bad … and he needed to be reminded of who was in charge. 

“Did I say you could touch yourself, Buck?” Your voice is metered, not showing that you were enjoying the view of him fucking himself. 

You moved further into the room, coming to the edge of the bed and trying not to be too mesmerized by the way his hand gripped his cock or the way he looked at you with this gorgeous mix of embarrassment and arrogance. 

Yes, he’d disobeyed you and he knew he’d get hell for that but he also knew your body. And the way you were shifting your thighs looking for friction told him that you liked what you saw. 

So he kept going, slowly sliding his hand up his shaft and watching your movements to see what you’d do next. He wanted you to touch him, he needed you to touch him but he knew he’d have to beg for it. 

“God, you never listen,” you tease, your hand trailing up his thigh, lingering at his hip for a moment. 

You wanted to give him what you know he wanted, you want to take over, take him into your mouth, and make him scream. 

But you don’t. Instead, you settle yourself beside his sprawled out form, sitting at the edge of the bed to get a better view of the show and to make Bucky squirm at how close you were. You saw the way his arm tensed, the way he flicked his wrist with each thrust, the way his abs contracted when he swirled his thumb around the tip of his cock. 

Your hand moved to run through his hair, knotting itself in and pulling Bucky’s head back, making a drawn-out moan fall from his lips along with a quiet plead for you to touch him. You were fucking intoxicated with him. The room was starting to smell like his arousal and the quiet tension only being broken by Bucky’s breathless pleads. 

Bucky sneaks a glance at you, hovering slightly above him, your hand in his hair and his hand begins to move faster, his hips grinding against his hand. 

Fuck, he loved it when you got like this: demanding and completely in control of him. He wanted you to take what you needed, to take him.

He knew that his hand would never be as good as what you could give him, so his pleads for you only got more earnest because he knew that you could touch him better.

“Please, babygirl. Please touch me,” His voice was heavy with lust, heavy with need and his pleads were almost matching his quick movements against his cock. 

Your fingers stopped running through his hair and move to his face, lightly tracing the contours of his jaw with your index finger. Bucky couldn’t help but lean into your touch. He would take any amount of affection that you would give him, anything to help him orgasm. 

Fuck, you could feel how wet you were at the sight of your Bucky being a gorgeous, begging mess because of you but this wasn’t about you. This was about Bucky disobeying you and touching himself and he desperately needed to learn his lesson. 

So your hand stilled, your index finger under his chin tilting his head up so he would be forced to meet your gaze. 

“Ah ah ah, you wanted to be in control, baby? Well, you’ve got it. Finish yourself off.”

You can’t help but revel in the low groans of anger from Bucky. He almost begrudgingly picked up the speed, quickly flicking his wrist and grinding against his hand and shifting his weight on the bed.

He was getting close and was bucking his hips against his hand. Your name fell from his name like a goddamn prayer and you felt like being kind. Even though Bucky didn’t deserve you touch, you decided to have mercy on the writhing mess of a man and you ran your hand up his thigh, your nails digging into the skin. 

Of course, it was you, it was your touch that sent him over the edge. He kept his hand on his cock, sliding up his shaft while his orgasm rolled over him and a final strangled moan echoed in the quiet. His chest was heaving, his skin slick with sweat and he just looked at you and tried to gauge your reaction. Where you still upset that he’s disobeyed you? 

You only swiped a finger up his cock in response, getting a bit of his arousal on your finger and lifted it to Bucky’s pretty pink lips. 

He took your finger in his mouth without hesitation and you had to fight back a moan at the way his tongue flicked against your finger, sucking every drop of himself off you. 

You couldn’t help but to smirk at how eager he still was for you, he wanted to feel you around him now. He’d gotten his initial release but what he really wanted, what he fucking needed was you. 

After you’d taken your finger out of his mouth, he had to ask. He just had to ask for what he really needed and god, he hoped that you’d give it to him.

“Can I please touch you now, babygirl?”


End file.
